<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Desolate Kingdom by Moron_author</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412109">A Desolate Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron_author/pseuds/Moron_author'>Moron_author</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Desolate Kingdom-original work, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bird/Human Hybrids, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Centaurs, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hejak is not a good guy, Hybrids, I have this planned dont worry., Kigyo is a brat, Lila is cool, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake/Human Hybrids, Spider hybrids, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, at first, just a little, this is an original work pls be kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron_author/pseuds/Moron_author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story we mainly follow the crown prince Kigyo, a half snake, half human that is forced to live with the kingdom's tamer, a Harpy hybrid named Hejak, while he has to work thorugh the dramas of his family, while learning eveything Hejak teaches him before he becomes king. While he dies that, others in the country has learnt of his existence and of his unnatural 'powers' and are now trying to take him away, wanting his powers for their own use. <br/>While the Harpies and the gods of the cuontry are trying to keep everything under control, can kigyo do it with the help of his family as well as fellow friends? </p>
<p>Read to find out I guess!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hejak/Kigyo(onesided), Lila/Ciri, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, The king/The queen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Desolate Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first original story I have posted here and I hope it will do well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the day was sunny, like usual, and the townspeople were walking about, minding their business as they walked through and around the man roads and houses that the town had. The high stone walls that surrounded the kingdom had five doors, one main that was large enough to fit an elephant or two through it, the graveled roads had been trampled by many people and animals alike, having been there for generations on end.</p>
<p>In the middle of the large town, was a castle, made from the whitest of stones that their world had to offer. It was home to the royal family and their many servants as well as some of the high put guards. The king, a very old man with only a few grey strands of hair left on the jewel baring head, his elliptical green eyes and wrinkly skin with scaly patches that told everyone who saw him what he was. The royal family was what the towns people called <em>Nāga</em>, a half man and half snake. a very rare species of half people. Most of the people were simply minotaurs or fawns, or if they were lucky, some kind or reptile but almost never a <em>Nāga</em>.</p>
<p>It was quiet in the castle, until heavy footsteps interrupted said peace. the big doors to the throne room opened and a young looking man with greyish blond hair with black stripes walked in, his narrowed black eyes seemed murderous and the grey and black feathers on the shoulders of his semi-long coat fluttered slightly when he stomped through the big hall. He stopped in front of the old king and his two daughters and three sons, he didn’t kneel but instead just pointed an accusing finger towards the king.</p>
<p>“You! how dare you do such a disgraceful thing?” the man yelled, gaining a shocked look from the armed guards that were only a few feet from him, ready to assist if need be. The king only looked at the furious man before him.</p>
<p>“Tamer, why do I have the honor to meet you like this?” the king said, clearly not intimidated in the slightest of the relatively tall man in front of him.</p>
<p>“How dare you send your own daughter to my home without notice, she didn't even have a royal emblem on her or anything that told my animals that she was not an intruder for heaven’s sake!” the man screamed. One of the kings sons with red scales around his left eye and blue scales around his right and eyes as emeralds in the sun leaned forward and snickered.</p>
<p>“And would that be such a big problem?” he sneered, his medium length pith black hair that went like arrows down to his collar bones coming forward in front of his eyes slightly. The tamer looked at him like the prince had just insulted his entire bloodline. The overexaggerated face paint around his eyes making it seem as though his eyes were bigger than they actually was. He walked towards the prince but as soon as he was about to walk up the short steps to the throne, the guards took him by the shoulders and pushed him back.</p>
<p>“How dare you say that about your own sister? have you no shame!” the man said, fighting against the two guards that were way stronger than the tamer could ever be, almost every guard was <em>Centaurs </em>which was the mix of man and horse, being naturally stronger than most other hybrids they made for a good guard, and their big horse breeds and big hooves made them quite intimidating. The tamer was violent when forced to stay still and the king sighed.</p>
<p>“Put him on the ground” the king said, and the guards pressed the tamer down on the ground, the tamer started snapping with his teeth, much like an owl when feeling threatened. One of the other princes let out a high-pitched giggle.</p>
<p>“Are you scared?” he asked the snaping man on the ground. The prince's green hair in the hairstyle of a mullet being ruffled and his unusually cloud colored eyes standing out because of his big eyes. The young man’s low eyebrows and broad face making him appear both genders thanks to his high cheek bones and cherry red lips. The tamer kept snapping his teeth like a snapping turtle as he struggled against the two men. moments later, the door opened again and a tall and lean woman with gold stunned clothes and red overdress, she was old and wrinkly, also a <em>Nāga, </em>but less prominent because she didn’t have a much scales as her husband. She walked up to the struggling man on the floor and looked appalled. She glared at her husband and he waved his hand, so the two guards let the tamer go. He still snapped with his teeth even when he was released from the guards grip. He sat on the floor and didn’t try to get up.</p>
<p>“What is going on here, why is this man on the floor?” the woman asked. The tamer stood up weakly and looked daringly at the king.</p>
<p>“How dare you, she could have died and you don’t care in the slightest? she's young, she doesn't know any better than to follow your idiotic orders” the tamer said once he had stood up, he was now talking in his normal gruff voice. One that sounded like honey but just a little deeper for it to be affective. The children of the king was slowly starting to realize the severity of the case. One of the daughters, with long, braided auburn hair that ran along the side of her body and high defining cheek bones and oval face straightened in her chair.</p>
<p>“Will she make it?” she asked, and the tamer looked at her, he looked uncomfortable and shook his head slowly. Almost too slowly for it to be recognized.</p>
<p>“It's too soon to tell, milady” the tamer said, addressing her with the title she was forced to have. She nodded and excused himself from the room, trying to hold back tears as the double doors opened and closed behind her. Her long silky, dark dress flowing along her long legs as she speed walked out of the castle and towards the healers house.</p>
<p>Back in the castle, the king and queen looked to where their daughter had disappeared, the queen was about to stand up and go after her, but the king stopped her by taking her wrist.</p>
<p>“Let her walk it off” he told her, dragging her back onto the throne she had sat on. The tamer stood still, not really knowing where to go and the king looked at him.</p>
<p>“I was merely trying to get you, that’s all” the king said with a dismissing hand gesture, signifying that the conversation about the young princess was over. The tamer took a deep breath and put his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>“And why do you need my assistance might I ask?” the tamer said it with a forced happiness, making his words come out sly, like he had become a snake. he ignored the kings title as he always did, the fact that he was a <em>Harpy</em> made him in a higher position than any king or queen. though, it only meant that he wouldn’t have to call the royals by their title. The king looked him up and down before answering.</p>
<p>“I would like to take one of my sons under your protection, teach him everything you can, and everything that he will ever be able to have joy out of learning” the king said and the three sons at his right side looked at him with mouths wide.</p>
<p>“Father, you can't be serious, you can't expect one of us to go to an old man who lives in the middle of the woods!” the black-haired son said, bewildered that he could be the one to go. The king pointed to his son that sat closest to him, signaling that he was the oldest.</p>
<p>“He will go, he has a lot to learn before he can become king and, considering my father did the same to me as I am doing to you, I think it's only fair” the king said and the oldest of the three brothers, a medium tall man with cerise hair and multi colored scales all over his face, realized that he was the one to go with the tamer. Not really having a choice, he walked down the steps and stood in front of the tamer, the tamer was taller than the prince by about a head and he looked to be in the same age as the prince too. The prince extended his hand, shaking slightly and smiled an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“I am very sorry my father has you to put up with me” the prince whispered and the tamer almost smiled as he took the princes hand. The king seemed pleased that the first meeting didn’t go as bad as his own when he met the tamer himself.</p>
<p>“Well then, I will say goodbye to you for now my son, everything is already packed, and servants will be taking them to the tamers house. You just follow him” the king said as the tamer turned his heel, the prince in tow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>